goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nukapei Apartments
The War Begins (A large group of citizens gather around the building, waving signs that read such things as "No More Xenos" or "Pure Humans Only. Several throw trash at the windows, while others hold guns and other such weapons, standing at various points, looking threatining.) AJ: '*is seen in crowd looking at building* Why are you people so against Saiyans? Random Citizen. You xenos should stop interefering in our lives! Half the rebuilding we have to do is because of you monsters! Citizen 2. (Points at AJ) Kill her! She's one of them! (Several citizens fire guns at AJ) '''AJ: '*dodges and kicks away one citizen's gun* Whats your problem? Fasha: *sneaking past crowd* (Someone throws a bomb at AJ, while someone shanks Fasha) 'AJ: '*brings out lightsaber but is too late and the bomb explodes which throws AJ through a brick wall* OW! *holds back* Fasha: What the hell is wrong with you people?! 'AJ: '*gets lightsaber and flips back up* Ah! *kicks a guy and stabs him in the neck* Fasha!? Fasha I'm here! (Several citizens stab AJ in the back, while others slam a pad laced with sedative onto Fasha's mouth) 'AJ: '*knives rip rubberband holding ponytail together and blood is all over Crop-Top* Someone! Anyone! Help me! *spits out blood* (Random voice) BIG BANG ATTACK *big bang attack rips through the crowd* 'AJ: '*tries getting up but a random person from the crowd kicks me and hits me with his sign* AAHH!!! Hooded figure: *comes out of nowhere and pushes the crowd back* Leave the Lady out of this. Crowd Members: *jumps on hooded figure and stabs him* NO SAIYANS!!! NO SAIYANS!!! Hooded figure: *gets the crowd off then grabs AJ and Fasha and flies off* SCREW YOU ANGRY MOB! Crowd Members: *activates one way wall and hooded figure is trapped* Hooded figure: *puts AJ and fasha down* this is to much fun. FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE *fires energy wave at crowd* (One hooded person in the crowd raises his hand, deactivating the powers of the Saiyans) 'AJ: '*falls from Hooded figure and falls on the ground which has a big crater* Uugghh *coughs blood* My strength is... gone! Hooded figure: Im glad Im part namkeian *arms extend knocking out people in the crowd* Crowd. (Moves forward, throwing bombs and firing their guns at the Namekian) DIE! DIE! DIE! Fasha: *struggles ripping off sedative* mm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm (dammit I'm now weak) Crowd Members. (Several toss a weakened Fasha into a van, which then drives off, vanishing) Fasha: ¬3¬ 'AJ: *'gets up and gets lightsaber* KIA! *stabs several crowd members with lightsaber* Fasha: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm (grrrrrrrrrrrrr) Hooded figure: *knocks out most of the crowd* '''Bear - comes with Instant Transmission, popping in dressed in battle armor- Hey, anyone know why the hell everyone's attacking me? AJ: '*cuts of someones head* No... they dispise Saiyans! *throws a sign at Bear* read it! 'Bear Well, we Saiyans may have done a lot of good here on Earth, but we were, as a race, genocidal psychopaths when Planet Vegeta was stll around. Some of us still are. AJ: '*kicks a crowd member through a van* You think someone might be behind this? Or just the humans own doing? 'Bear -fires ki blasts causing grenade-like explosions to keep the crowd back- Could be both. Someome playing the human's existing hatred to distract us from an actual threat. AJ: '*does the Saint Blast and the crowd stays back* But the only question is... who is powerful enough to convince the humans that Saiyans are bad and to attack us? 'Bear Well, when we fight enemies, we cause about as much damage to the city as they do because of our ki attacks. If someone explained what we Saiyans commonly did when there were thousands of us, I think it'd be relatively easy to start some sort-of witch hunt against us. AJ: 'I'm really scared right now! *a crowd member jumps on me* AHH!!! 'Bear -fires a Ki blast, causing the person's head to explode- Anyone else want some?! HUH?! -turns hand towards the crownd and charges a Begone!- AJ: '*10 men charge at AJ and throw her in a van* AHH!!! HELP! *man smacks AJ and she passes out* Uugghh *van drives away* 'Bear -fires the Begone! , engulfing the crowd outside Nukapei in a brilliant blue light, then fires a ki blast at the van's tires- (A Rocket fires out of somewhere, hitting Bear in the chest and exploding. People then fire at him) Bear YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH! MASENKOOO! HA! -fires it in the direction the rocket came from- (Someone whistles and everyone retreats towards the park) Crowd Member 84: We have only 2 Saiyans! We will find more at the park! (Crowd cheers as they run towards the park) Bear Oh, take my friends and run huh? -fires ki blasts into the crowd, engulfing people in firey explosions- (Crowd doesn't notice and still runs to park) Roleplay Continues at Highland Park Roland Causes a Little... Problem? (The tall, musclar guy from earlier, with the black hair with yellow streaks, walks down the street) Roland. Heh.... no sign of anyone... well then.... (He raises his hand, and green fire appears from nowhere, engulfing large parts of the street and sending smoke up into the air) Roland. Time for some fun! Fasha: -walking down the street- What the hell?! ???: *A being in a strange suit lands on the ground holding a rifle, forming a crater, then speaks with a deep, slightly robotic voice* No permission to wreak havoc has been given, cease your actions and walk away sage... Fasha: O_O Roland. (Grins) Sorry, I have... other ideas. And, if you want to get technical, we're Shaolins, not sages... ???: *Drops rifle* I don't recall saying you had a choice Jenny: '*falls from building with a black sweater, black shoes, and a black and silver pants* If you want to die all you had to do was ask. *takes out Phantom* Roland. It's on! (Green fire swirls in a tornado around him) ???: Very well *Walks toward Roland while looking at Jenny* Child, stay out of this. You will get hurt. *Looking at Roland again* Roland. It's been a while since I've had so much fun... (Grins) Gangnam: *appears* Why oh why cant we have a normal day here '''Jenny: '''I'm not a child any more *uses Phantom to make a huge and powerful gust of wind* ???: Fine Jenny *Charges a ki blast and fires it at Roland* Gangnam: *pushes Ronald out of the way* Roxanne: -walks past and runs back- MUM?! What the hell is happening?! Fasha:.... I don't know.... '''Cuco: '''Guys I came to help. '''Lau the G: '''FOOL!!!!! *Rushes in and punches Cuco* WE MUST GET TO TRAINING!!! THE SOONER WE GET TO TRAINING THE SOONER WE CAN DEFEAT THE HELL GATE AND THIS BASTARD!!!!! Roxanne: -stares blankly and walks off- Fasha: Where are you going!? Roxanne: I'm going to find a way to shut it! '''Cuco: '*Spits out blood* I see that form also made you heartless. 'Lau the G: '''I'm being realistic here. Come on. '''Cuco: '''I'm not going anywhere! Fasha: I'm a bit worried about Roxanne, where is the hell portal? '''Lau the G: '''I think it's somewhere close to the Abandoned Warehouse. It will not help, you can't destroy it until it's fully grown. Maybe her failure will teach her a lesson. Fasha: -_-' Roland. (Throws Gangam away) I don't need your help! TAKE THIS! FLAME RESONANCE! (Thousands of tongues of fire shoot out of his palm, engulfing everyone nearby.) ???: *Stands there, engulfed in flames*...Well *IT's behind Roland, fires a Big Bang Attack* Gangnam: *fires a Big bang attack to protect Ronald* YOUR IN OVER YOUR HEAD RONALD ???:...I really don't appreciate interruptions *IT's in front of Gangnam and throws a hard punch at his face* Gangnam: *barley dodges* I dont like this look for you ???: Stop protecting the Shaolin, he's causing nothing but chaos *Turns back toward Roland* '''Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan to remove flames from body then powers down* 'Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-ken to remove flames from body then powers down* BASTARD! *Throws a ki blast* Gangnam: *puncheing ronald* IM NOT ON EITHER ONE OF YOUR SIDES 'Lau the G: '*Fires blast at Gangam and Roland* Both of you are traitors! Gangnam: *deflects it* I WILL NOT PROTECT EITHER ONE OF THESE *fires ki blasts at the robot and roland* Roland. MY NAME ISN'T RONALD YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! (He grabs Gangam's face, and instantly it is covered in fire) ???: *Chuckling a bit* I'm not a robot by the way 'Lau the G: '*Watches Gan burn* They can hurt each other, I'm outta here *Flies to the Lookout* 'Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan and fires a blast at Roland* GAN! ???: *Grabs Gan and throws him away from Roland* Stop getting yourself hurt 'Cuco: '*Throws a Begone! at Roland* Roland. Fire Resonance. (A large cone of fire surrounds him, deflecting the attacks.) 'Cuco: '*Fires a barrage of blasts* ???: *Uses kiai to disperse the cone of fire* 'Cuco: '''Thanks *Throws a Begone! at the opening the man in the suit gave* ???: You're welcome *Fires a Full Power Energy Wave at Roland* Roland. FIRE RESONANCE! (Dozens of small bits of fire shoot out, forming a gauntlet that deflects the attacks.) (Panting) '''Cuco: '*Smirks* Someone seems tired.. I'll finish you off then go train with Lau. *Charges a Big Bang Attack* ???: *Looking at Roland* You fight like a young man, nothing held back...Not a great choice. I give you the option here to walk away, cease your violent acts, before this ends violently for you. Do you accept? 'Cuco: '*Charging* WELL ROLAND? Hurry up! We don't have any time for games!!! Roland. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heheh.... HEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Sparks of green fire begin to flicker across everyone present) 'Cuco: '''I WARNED YOU!!!!! *Big Bang Attack becomes bigger* Gangnam: *laying on the concrete* kill him KILL HIM BEFORE HE DESTROIES EVERYTHING '''Cuco: '*Flicks a Senzu Bean to Gan* I've been saving this for a little while. It will be good use if it's used on you. Now come on help us kill this bastard! Roland. Heheh... too late. (Suddenly, green fire launches from everyone's chests, engulfing Roland in their energy... their is silence as the energy grows smaller and smaller around him) 'Cuco: '''AGH! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! Gangnam: *catches senzu and holds it* Resist resist Roland. (The energy drops, and he stands up, now incredibly muscular, his shirt torn to shreads. His eyes are pupil-less, and green fire flickers along him occasionally) That's better... '''Cuco: '*Is in base form* Huh? Wait he must have absorbed our energy!!! Roland. The last one to beat me in this form was Saitu-kun, and I'M SURE HAS HFIL THAT YOU CAN"T BEAT IT! 'Cuco: '*Tries to go Super Saiyan* I don't have enough energy! Roland. Time to end this fight! FIRE EXPRESSSION! (Raises left hand, a spiral of green flame launches out, knocking Cuco through a building) 'Cuco: *'In building injured* Maybe I shoulda saved that bean... Lau has some but he left... Dammit *Falls on one knee* 'Chloe: '''HELP!!! *is running* ...: *a van is chasing her* '''Chloe: '''PLEASE! *the van is getting closer and closer to her then BLAM!!* '''Jenny: '''Chloe? CHLOE!?! Gangnam: *eats senzu bean* Jenny I got here *flies over and scoops up Chloe* '''Cuco: '*Struggles to get up* CHLOE! *Goes to everyone* Hey Chloe, we found your brother, but we couldn't find you. Where were you??? 'Jenny: '''Cuco you know your talking to a *gulps* dead person. *tear rolls down face* Chloe... '''Cuco: '''She's gone...? *Sad face* Oh crap Lau's gonna go insane... Roland. (Grabs Jenny's head) Fun time. '''Jenny: '*flips Roland and kicks his head* YOU ASS MY SISTER IS DEAD AND YOUR SAYING THIS IS A FUN TIME!!! 'Lau the G: '''What's going on? Seems like you need help. '''Cuco: '''LAU. '''Lau the G: '*Sees Chloe on the floor* Chloe?! *Flies down to her* Roland. (Grabs Jenny's leg and snaps it) That didn't hurt. 'Cuco: '''JENNY! *Can barely move* Crap... '''Lau the G: '*Throws a Senzu Bean at Cuco* ... 'Cuco: '''Grr... *Eats* '''Lau the G: '''Chloe... *eyes watery* CHLOE!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Makes a huge blast and loses complete control* Roland. ALRIGHT! A GOOD FIGHT! '''Cuco: '*Gets up and grabs Jenny* Dammit... 'Lau the G: '*Senzu bean bag falls* GAH! *Throws several ki slashes at Roland* 'Cuco: '''His bag fell... Hold on Jenny, I'll get you a bean! Roland. (Launches himself at Lau, they both slam into a nearby building) '''Lau the G: '''GRR! *Hits blocks of building at Roland's head* GRAH! *Yells with each hit* '''Cuco: '*Gets back and feeds a senzu to Jenny* There. Roland. FLAMING ROAR! (Green fire erupts from his mouth, destroying the area Lau is standing in. He stumbles back, spitting out a good bit of blood) Gangnam: *drops Chloe's body* 'Lau the G: '*Is a bit injured but doesn't realize it* KAIO-KEN! *Uses the Kaio-Ken and punches Roland* Roland. (Skids back, then straightens up) Why won't you just die-?! (A flashback: A young boy with the same hair as Roland clasps his hands toghether, and green fire arches through his fingers. A couple who appear to be his mother and father watch and life. Sudenly, the view is obscured by fire. Flashback end.) 'Lau the G: '''HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAIO-KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIMES TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses the Kaio-Kenx2 and fires a blast at Roland* Roland. (Gribs blast with both his hands, then lifts it up and swallows it) NOM! Gangnam: *sits down* '''Lau the G: '''DAMN YOU!!!!! *Fires several blasts* Roland. OUTTA MY WAY! (Charges, then stops, as blood spurts from his leg) Wah-?! '''Lau the G: '''DAMMIT! KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses Kaio-Ken x3* '''Jenny: '''Ow! *is healing slowly then realizes that I am in Cuco's arms* *blushes then pushes away* Thanks... '''Cuco: '*Smiles* Good, you're okay. 'Lau the G: '*Charges a Big Bang Attack* 'Jenny: '*blushes while places piece of hair away from eye* Thanks Cuco. Chris: *Flys down and lands next to man in suit, wearing a cloak, gives him energy* This is all I have *flys off* ???: *Kneeling on ground, one fist pushing into the ground cracking it* It is enough *stands up and suit powers down, lighting on the suit fades and sparks fly from the suit, goes Super Saiyan* I will break you Roland *IT's in front of Roland, throwing a hard uppercut and firing a Big Bang Attack at his chest* 'Jenny: '''Who are you? '''Cuco: '''I think he'd get mad if I ruined his identity. '''Lau the G: '''HAH!!!!!!!! *Throws Big Bang attack at Roland* Gangnam: *gives man in the suit energy* Kill Roland '''Lau the G: '''TIMES FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses Kaio-Ken x4 and more power is put into Big Bang Attack* Suitman: Your energy is gratefully accepted! I would also like my OWN ENERGY BACK! *Uses Full Power Energy Wave* '''Lau the G: '''HUAH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Puts a lot of energy into Big Bang Attack* '''Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan* I'll help! *Launches Big Bang Attack* Roland. (Is sent flying back by the technique) (Flashback) (Tounges of fire fly down on Roland's home, exploding on impact, throwing a child Roland back. Ashes of unknkown origin fall on him, covering his face. A skeleton lands next to him.) Roland. M-mom?! (He looks slowly up, as his father falls to the ground, bleeding heavily from a blow inflicted by a young man with wild green hair) Roland. DAD! (Is knocked back by another explosions, landing on his mom's skeleton, which shatters. He looks around slowly, tears beginning to fall as his sees the whole mountain below him go up in flames, as two figures battle fiercly in the sky. His face twists) Roland. Heh heh.... hehe... HEHEHHHAHAHAHAH! (Change scene: Roland, now about 18 and wearing a gray T-shirt, laughs maniacly as green flame versions of him battle several other fighters a few feet away) (Current Day) Roland. (Digs his feet in, stopping the attack, though it continues hitting his chest) RAAAaHHHH!!!! 'Lau the G: '''KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Big Bang Attack becomes bigger* Roland. (Is pushed back slowly) NO.... I..... I can't l-lose again.... '''Lau the G: '*Body starts hurting from the abuse of the Kaio-Ken* Grr.... No I WON'T QUIT!!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALONG WITH EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!!!!! I AM THE TAKER OF LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Thrusts blast foward* 'Cuco: '''So that's your name huh? Wrath. *Thrusts blast foward* '''Jenny: '*ducks* This is really dangerous you guys! Suitman: *Thrusts a Big Bang Attack forward at Roland* SUBMIT AND YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE LESS SEVERE! Gangnam: BIG BANG ATTACK * fires a big bang to help* IM DONE WITH ALL OF THIS DESPAIR AND DESTRUCTION 'Wrath: '''TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!! *Puts all energy into attack* '''Cuco: '''HAH! *Puts more power into attack* Roland. (Is engulfed) (Flashback:) (A wild, green-haired young man lunges forward, powering through three of the duplicates, and hits Roland in the face, sending him flying back) (Present Day) Roland. GRAAAHHHH!!! (Falls backward, skidding into a wall) '''Wrath: '*Passes out from the abuse of the Kaio-Ken* 'Cuco: '''Lau! *Goes to him and feeds him a Senzu Bean* '''Wrath: '*Kicks Cuco's gut, sending him back* You're next, brat! *Uses the Kaio-Ken* 'Cuco: '''Crap! '''Jenny: '*uses Phantom to surround Wrath with fire* Thats for kicking my friend! Roland. (Back in base, drops to knees, takes a final facedive) 'Wrath: '*Charges power to blow off the flames* You will die as well! *Fires blast at Jenny* 'Cuco: '*Deflects it* You're dealing with me now! *Charges Super Saiyan power* 'Jenny: '*jumps over Cuco then kicks Wrath in the face* Thats for breaking my spell! *flips me over my sholder and drops knee on his arm* And thats for hurting my friends! 'Cuco: '''Jenny, chill, that's still Lau. '''Wrath: '*Throws Jenny on the floor then steps on her* Don't tempt me child! You'll get your turn! *Blasts at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Deflects* I can't blast him he's gotta hold of Jenny! Suitman: *Looks at Roland* It is over *IT's behind Lau and kicks him off Jenny* Don't make me break you too 'Wrath: '''Another person that must die. '''Cuco: '''NOW! *Throws Begone! at Wrath* '''Wrath: *'Is hit and a smoke cloud is made* Suitman: ...Well 'Wrath: '*Smoke clears and is revealed that the blast was blocked by the sword* I've always wanted to kill you! *Flies towards Cuco* KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!!!!!! 'Cuco: '*Thoughts: Dammit, we were supposed to be training to fight the Hell Gate and THIS happens!* Suitman: *IT's in front of Cuco and throws a hard punch at Wrath's face* 'Jenny: '''Ugh! *is dizzy* '''Wrath: '''I'd expect that to be stronger. OUT OF MY WAY!!!!! *Kicks Suitman out of the way and is about to punch Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Grabs punch and throws Wrath to the side then blasts him* 'Wrath: '''GRAH! *Blasted* Suitman: *Suit activates again* Ahhh *Grabs Wrath by the shirt and punches his face repeatedly* This is just for fun '''Wrath: '*Blasts Suitman's face* OFF ME! *Throws ki slashes at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Dodges* Suitman: *Barely affected, uses Wolf Fang Fist on Wrath* 'Wrath: '*Flies to dodge* 'Cuco: '''Hey Ja---- I mean Suitman, hold him off, I'll be back. I think I can make him sane again. *Flies off to Lau's house* Suitman: I can't promise that I'll spare him *IT's behind Wrath and kicks him* '''Wrath: '*Kicked but then turns around and blasts The Suitman* 'Cuco: '''LAU! STOP!!! '''Wrath: '*Turns to Cuco* 'James: '''Dad! You have to stop! '''Lau the G: '*Regains control* James? Dammit... *Passes out* 'James: '*Sees Chloe's body* What... Is she... 'Cuco: '''Uh.... Yeah James.... '''James: '*Tears roll down face* 'Cuco: '.... For now, let's help your father. *Goes to Lau* 'Jenny: '*gets up and coughs* Ugh that was... not fun like at all! 'James: '''Jenny! *Hugs* Are you okay? '''Cuco: '''I won't give him a senzu now just in case he goes crazy again. John: *standing on a building with a picoloo cape on* Good to have you back James '''James: '''Hey, bro. '''Cuco: '''I'll bring Lau to his house. John you can train with Gan if you like. I'll leave Jenny in charge of James, it isn't too safe for him to stay with Lau for now. We'll get the next day. John: Id rather stay with my sis and bro to look after them '''Cuco: '''OK then. Who will take the first day of training? I haven't seen Bear and his sis lately. Gangnam: I can not go in the chamber learn to listen Cuco '''Cuco: '''Right. I'm not sure if John can handle the chamber alone, it's real harsh, from what I heard. John: Well since Lau is out why dont we go together? '''Cuco: '''Sure. I'll bring him home first *Flies off* John: Alright '''Cuco: '*Comes back* Alright John. Come on. *Flies to Lookout* Suitman: *Sighs and goes to base but then starts coughing violently and drops on one knee, presses a button on the suit's arm and there is a sound of gas hissing, he stops coughing and stands up* John: *follows Cuco* Getting Some Rooms 'Lau the G: '*ITs here* Hmm... *Talks to some people then gets a room* Ah man... *Goes in room then jumps on bed and watches TV* ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WORK HAS GOTTEN A LOT MORE FUN! *Keeps laughing then stops after seeing a distant explosion* ...There goes Mars... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Keeps watching TV* Hmm... *Turns off TV then leaves room* 'Cuco: '*Gets Laura and Cuca a room* So you guys are roommates. Here ya go. *Hands Laura keys* 'Lau the G: '*Sees them* Guys? 'Cuco: '''Lau? Where'd ya run off to? '''Lau the G: '''Had to handle some things. Staying here 'til my house gets repaired. '''Cuco: '''Well I'm off. *Flies away* '''Laura: '''Well I guess we'll be seeing you a lot Lau. '''Lau the G: '''Yeah. '''CucBla: '*Walks off with Laura* 'Lau the G: '*Goes back in room* Minutes later 'Lau the G: '*Comes back then jumps on bed and watches TV again* *Thoughts: Dammit, Laura and Cuca living in the same building will fuck up my work. I hope they don't catch on...* *Laughs from watching citcoms* This isn't one of the sucky ones! Good! The next afternoon 'Lau the G: '*Wakes up* Holy crap, musta slept like a log. Oh well. *Grabs some clothes* Hank better not be late! *ITs away* Blaze Porunga 'Blaze Porunga: '*Lands in front of the apartments* Dammit Nora, why did you take my dragon ball? Oh well I can manage. *Burns a wall in the building just by walking through it* 'Laura: '*In room with Cuca* Am I the only one who feels that power? '''Cuca: '''Definetly not. Come on! *Runs out of room followed by Laura* '''Blaze Porunga: *Burning stuff just by passing by them* Laura: '*Pulls out sword* You're gonna have to stop right there. '''Cuca: '*Goes Super Saiyan* 'Blaze Porunga: '''You're gonna stop me? *Powers heat around body down* '''Laura: '''So, your power is heat I assume? What the hell are you??? '''Blaze Porunga: '''I was born from the 3 star Namekian Dragon Ball. I was made from the wish that teleported many beings from Namek to earth. You're pretty much finished. '''Cuca: '''Is that so? *Rushes towards Blaze* '''Blaze Porunga: '*Smacks Cuca with a chop to the head, making her break through several floors* 'Laura: '''Cuca! *Thoughts: This guy's tough...* *Flies towards Blaze and swings sword at him* '''Blaze Porunga: '*Dodges* 'Laura: '''KAIO-KEN! *Uses it and fires a Big Bang Attack* '''Blaze Porunga: '*Hit* *Smoke clears and is fine* 'Laura: '''Dammit. '''Blaze Porunga: '*Looks at the ground and notices that it is glowing* What the hell is going--- *A blast comes from the floor and is blasted onto the roof* 'Cuca: '*Comes up from the floor* Heh. 'Laura: '''Come on let's get him. *Flies up to the roof* '''Cuca: '*Does the same* 'John: '*flies in* So this is what has been ruining my afternoon *goes super sayain* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Crosses arms* You guys had your chance. My turn to attack. *Charges a orange-red ball* 'Cuca: '''Dammit. *Charges a Big Bang Attack* '''Laura: '*Charges one as well* John help us out! 'John: '''Alright *fires a massive big bang attack* '''Laura: '*Fires large Big Bang Attack combined with John and Cuca's* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Fires blazing ball and they cancel out, creating an explosion* Not bad, not bad. Time to get serious I guess. *Activates heat around body and melts through the floor around him but stays in the air with flight and crosses arms* Heh. You guys wouldn't dare try to attack me. 'Laura: '''Oh really? *Flies towards Blaze and strikes him with sword* '''Blaze Porunga: '*Unnafected* I told you. *Pushes Laura back with Explosive Wave that is very hot* 'Laura: '*Part of arm burned* Dammit... *Notices sword melted a bit* NO! '''John: We need a better plan than that Laura. Maybe just maybe you and Cuca could fuse and it might be able to do damage to him. Cuca: 'That'll work. '''Blaze Porunga: '*Fires hot beams* 'Laura: '*Dodging* Dammit! 'Cuca: '*dodging* Grah! 'Cuco: '*Flies in* I heard you guys need some help! *Charges a ball and hits Blaze with it and lands beside everyone* 'Brocc: '*Arrives with Cuco crossing arms* '''Cuco: '''Hey guys. I felt all these dragon's energies. I found Brocc and him and I were able to take care of the other dragons. But this one... He's tough... '''John: Alright then while they are fusing... Lau, Brocc and Cuco two of you need to fuse and Me and whoever does not will hold time off while you guys fuse. Blaze Porunga: 'You weaklings can't fight me alone? Hahahahahaha! *Charges a large ball and throws it at Cuco* '''Cuco: '''SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *Hit and the ball is so hot that it melts the area where Cuco was standing* '''Brocc: '''DAMMIT! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL GET TO KILL HIM! *punches Blaze* '''Blaze Porunga: '''I'd advise you not to do that! '''Brocc: '*Hand starts burning* GAH! *Backs away from Blaze* 'Cuco: '*Hanging from ceiling* Dammit! *Gets up* *Injured* Ugh.... 'Laura and Cuca: '*Each fire a Demon Wave and a Final Crash* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Holds both blasts in each hand and deflects them* Hehehe 'Brocc: '*Goes Super Saiyan 2* I'VE HAD ENOUGH! *Puts a lot of power into a blast* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Engulfed* 'Brocc: '''That had to do something... '''Cuco: '*Looks at smoke cloud* Grr.. HA! *Fires an Explosive Demon wave, causing another explosion and making the cloud of smoke bigger* I know that did SOMETHING... '''John: *power increases* SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! *fires it* Cuco: 'OK, now he HAD to get hurt definetly. '''Blaze Porunga: '*Emerges from the smoke* Well... 'Laura: '''WHAT? '''Blaze Porunga: '''My heat acts like a shield. Now you. *Fires a blast at Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Hit and a large explosion is made* 'Laura: '''CUCO! DAMMIT! *Fires blasts at Blaze Porunga* '''Blaze Porunga: '*Standing there and recieving blasts* Hehe 'Cuco: '*In base, severly injured and burned* 'Brocc: '... Only one alternative... *Removes tail* Cuca come here now. 'Cuca: '*Goes towards Brocc* What? 'Brocc: '*Removes Cuca's tail* 'Cuca: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''Brocc: '''Saving my brother's life. *Charges a white ball* '''Cuca: '''Dammit... '''Brocc: '*Throws it in the air* ... Burst open... AND MIX! *Ball gets brighter and bigger* Cuco stare at the ball now. 'Cuco: '''Grr... Why would you save me??? '''Brocc: '''I told you if I don't kill you then no one will. '''Cuco: '*Smiles* Either that, or you still care.. *Stares at ball* ... *Keeps staring* ... *Eyes get red and rips out of shirt* 'Brocc: '*Smiles* Good boy. 'Cuco: '*Grows bigger and bigger and golden fur surrounds body* GRAAAAAAAAA *Transforms into a Golden Great Ape* 'Blaze Porunga: '''Noo.... WHAT IS GOING ON?! *Looks at Brocc* YOU CAUSED THIS! *Charges a large blast and hits Brocc with it* '''Brocc: '''Heh! *Hit and the entire roof collapses along with several floors* '''Cuco: '''GRAAAAAH *Starts firing mouth waves everywhere* '''Blaze Porunga: '''DAMMIT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STOP THIS?! '''Cuco: '*Punches Blaze* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Hit far* 'Laura: '''I must stop this! *Flies in front of Cuco* Cuco.. Please... Look at what you're doing! You must stop! '''Cuco: '*Smacks Laura to the floor very hard and continues to destroy the area* '''Cuca: '''CUCO STOP! 'Cuco:' '*'Steps on Cuca* 'Blaze Porunga: '''The idiot is destroying all of his friends! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA less work for ME! '''Cuco: '*Fires a humongous mouth blast at Blaze Porunga* 'Blaze Porunga: '''AAAAAAAAAAH *Hit and blasted back far* '''Laura: '*Gets up* Ughhhhh *Flies in front of Cuco* Cuco... Please stop... Think of all the people you could be hurting if you can't gain control. Cuco, you must stop, for everyone! 'Cuco: '*Pulls arm back and is about to punch* 'Laura: '''No matter what you do, I'm not moving from this spot until you GAIN CONTROL! '''Cuco: '*Throws fist but stops before punching* ... Laura... 'Laura: '''Yeah that's it come on! '''Cuco: '*Grabs her in his hands and roars before glowing and shrinking* 'Cuca: '*On the floor* he did it! *Grins* 'Cuco: '*About 7 feet, muscular with dark red fur and bright orange hair with light blue pants and green wrist bands and is holding Laura* 'Laura: '''Uh, Cuco, you're holding me in your arms. (._.) '''Cuco: '*Blushes* Oh, sorry. *Puts her down and stops blushing* Hmm... *Stretches* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Stops heat around body* Hmph, your power... Finally a challenge. 'Cuco: '*Serious face* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Blasts at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*After-Image fades and appears in front of Blaze* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Shocked but tries to hide it* D--Doesn't matter I can still kill you! *Activates heat and punches Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Blocks with hand* 'Blaze Porunga: '''HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! *Flies back a bit away from Cuco* '''Cuco: '''You have a weakness... '''Blaze Porunga: '''I AM ALL STRONG! I HAVE NO WEAKNESS! '''Cuco: '''You do. First off, that heat shield burns energy. Second off, when you blast it is very weakened. You can't attack and defend at the same time. '''Blaze Porunga: '''L-L-Lies! I AM ALL POWERFUL! *Starts swinging* '''Cuco: '*Dodging* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Backs up and charges a blast* 'Cuco: '*Thoughts: Now's my chance* 'Blaze Porunga: '''HA! *Ball becomes massive* I WILL COVER THIS WHOLE AREA IN A BLAZE! '''Cuco: '*After-Image fades* 'Blaze Porunga: '''Huh? '''Cuco: '*Appears behind Blaze* YOU'RE FINISHED! *Charges a ki fist and punches Blaze* 'Blaze Porunga: '*Coughs green and falls back* I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU! *Fires humongous blast* 'Cuco: '*Charges Explosive Demon Wave as blast comes towards me* EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE! *Fires it at the blast* I can't afford to let this blast hit anywhere or it will cause one hell of a blaze! HAAAA! *Pushes blast foward* LIKE I SAID, YOU CAN'T ATTACK AND DEFEND AT THE SAME TIME! IF I WIN THIS BEAM STRUGGLE I WIN THE BATTLE! *Blast is winning* 'Blaze Porunga: '''I MUST PROTECT MYSELF! *Stops using blast and uses Heat instead to protect self* AAAAAAAAAHHHH *Ingulfed in Demon Wave and covered in a huge smoke cloud* '''Cuco: '''Hmph. '''Blaze Porunga: '*Injured greatly, breathing heavily* D-Damn you... '''Cuco: It's over... *Walks off to go help friends... 'Blaze Porunga: '''F----FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Fires a blast at Cuco* '''Cuco: '*After-Image fades and appears behind Blaze* 'Blaze Porunga: '''NO! '''Cuco: '''IT'S OVERRRRR! *Fires a large blast* '''Blaze Porunga: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Incinerated in blast* '''Cuco: '*Flies to everyone individually and gives them a tiny bit of energy* Sorry I hurt you guys... But we must help the others. Come on. *Flies off* 'Cuca: '*Does the same* 'Laura: '*follows* The End Begins... (Among the large group of crowds, walking around, the red-goggled Locust appears. After looking around for some time, he taps his ear.) Akasume. Is it time? Perspire's Voice. Yes. We have located the Spark. You can distract the "heroes" of this universe. Akasume. (Grins) Wonderful. (Raises hand up in a waving motion.) (Large amounts of the ground are ripped up, then sent flying in random directions. Citizens panic, running in all directions. A clump hits a gas main, causing a small explosion) Akasume. Now to sit back and wait. 'Laura: '*appears in front of the Locusts* What the hell do you think you're doing? *Pulls out sword* 'Cuca: '*Goes Super Saiyan* If you think you can mess with our territory you're wrong! Akasume. (Jumps up and down like a child) Wonderful! Wonderful! Two wonderful specimens, each filled with beautifully strong Ki! Do you mind if I- (lifts hands, revealing a mouth tattoo on each palm)- borrow your Ki for a short time? Hmm? 'Laura: '''Stealing people's energy for you own selfish reasons? Now that's a reason why I should kill you. *Swings sword at Akasume* (A blade with no hilt falls out of Akasume's sleeve, he catches it, parrying Laura's strike, though the blade is heavily damaged.) Akasume. No killing me yet. (Grabs Laura's neck) But thanks for your Ki. (Mouth tattoo starts glowing) '''Laura: '''SHIT! *Swings sword and is dropped* dammit.. I lost quite some energy... *Backs up* I have an idea... If you can absorb energy like that then you could probably absorb blasts... But not like this... *Charges a Final Crash but not too strong* Cuca keep her occupied. '''Cuca: '''Ugh fine. *Charges very fast rapid ki blasts* Akasume. Hmm... this will be... interesting. (A foot collides with his head, causing him to stumble.) Nova. (Drops down near Laura and Cuca) 'Sup guys? Thought I would stop by. '''Laura: '''Uh hey. You kinda ruined my DAMN TECHNIQUE! Nova. No I didn't. I've kept him occupied. If Cuca can do his part, it will go perfectly '''Cuca: '''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Closes hands together and hits Nova on his head* I AM A FEMALE YOU IDIOT!!!!! '''Laura: '*ITs behind Akasume* FINAL CRASH! *Fires it* Nova. AAAAH!!! DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL IT! Akasume. Fu- (Is swallowed up by the blast, crashing into a nearby building) 'Laura: '*Drops to the floor and is breathing heavily* 'Cuca: '*Helps Laura up* Hey you okay? 'Laura: '*Still breathing heavily* That bastard stole a lot of energy... I barely have any left. 'Cuca: '*Gives Laura some energy* Maybe that will help* Nova. (Looks at Cuca) That's amazing! (The rubble shifts. Akasume steps out, bleeding) Akasume. Damn... it. I'm out of time. I have to... leave..... (Suddenly, a sword pierces his chest) Perspire. (Is behind him, with the piercing blade) Face it, Akasume. You're useless now. We've found the Spark. Once we've drained it of it's Ki, this universe will disappear.... (Looks up at the group) I'm not afraid of telling you this. In 2 days your universe will end. There is nothing you can do. (Vanishes) Akasume. Dman... it... (Falls over, bleeding) 'Cuca: '*Goes to base* Dammit. '''Laura: '''Not good! *Grabs Cuca and ITs to Bear's House*